danganronpa_mysterious_fatefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyoshi Sharma
Talent Ultimate Concept Artist Public Info Kiyoshi Sharma is a hard working concept artist who works within a gaming group as the concept designer for characters and locations. She is, obviously, most famous for her incredibly detailed and precise pieces of concept art that she has shared with the world. Her drawings are so detailed, that some say it feels like you could touch the trees and the water in the landscapes, and the outfits of the characters that she draws. And while her group doesn’t prefer that she does this, Kiyoshi usually doesn’t mind releasing her concept designs to the public before a game comes out. This is so she can get the opinions of the public, whether they be good or bad, so she can make the art even better and more likeable for those who don’t enjoy the pieces she creates. Most have noted that while some of her concepts can be nothing short of amazing, an example being a concept of a dragon knight in shiny and spiked black armor that had blood smeared all over it due to the character having a major love with the actions murder and the salty taste of blood. It also had the character holding a long silver blade with fresh blood on it being held up to the characters mouth as they licked the tip and smiled under their mask, their sharp purple eyes peeking out from under the mask to give the viewer a taunting look. Some of her designs can also range to outright odd, an example being a concept of when she was ordered to draw a female android protagonist, she ended up drawing the character in a skimpy outfit and had their chest being bigger than the characters torso. In fact, a lot of Kiyoshi’s concepts for female characters usually result in them having skimpy outfits and chests bigger than her head, which leads many to believe that Kiyoshi is secretly a pervert who draws these kinds of things for pleasure. And although Kiyoshi has gone so far to admit that yes she is a major pervert, she does not draw the characters in skimpy outfits for pleasure. She simply stated that it was simply the kind of outfits she was used to putting female characters in. This lead to the major rumor that before working for the group she works for now, Kiyoshi was a hentai visual novel artist. This was backed up with some infamous hentai visual novels having the same amount of detail and precision as Kiyoshi’s concept designs. Rather than answering the question however, Kiyoshi simply shrugs it off to anyone that asks her about it. Although the rumor remains strong and her perverted personality was revealed, Kiyoshi is still drawing concept designs to this day and is still loved within the gaming and art community. Anything else about her or her past is unknown though, as Kiyoshi reportedly “doesn’t want it to be out there, as it’s not right.” To this day, no one in the public knows about her past. Physical Appearance Kiyoshi is a 5’10” ft girl with long light purple hair, tanish skin, and light purple eyes. Her outfit consists of her wearing a grey, non-sleeved leather top that only goes a little past her chest, a matching short skirt that only goes 2/3rd’s past her upper legs, dark purple leggings that are see through, grey high heels, a jeweled necklace around her neck, and grey, fingerless gloves with white strings on the back of them. Current Status Chapter 1: Alive Likes * Drawing * Sleeping * Smoking Dislikes * Sweets * When her pencil breaks * Sour Food __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Participants